The technical field, or field of the invention, is that of optoelectronics, known as adjustable, all particularly in the area of the structure and the composition of the design of the printed circuits, both the place of connection, and the distribution and powering of the LEDs, these in fact also being with passages crossing that of surface mounted component type.
Historically the circuits for LEDs are etched for 1 to 4 LEDs placed in series, or parallel, thus central sectors varying from 1 to 2, because supplied by a system having limitation of current, transistor type, operational amplifier, micro processor, micro controller exceptionally by voltage regulators in cascade, inoperative because without system of calibation adjustment, therefore without specific etching, even systems attached on the circuit.
Never employed or cited is a system comprising a standard regulator type component having adjustable voltage adjustable on the entire range of brightness of the LED, which would impose de facto a particular distribution, therefore with a specific etching for the connection of the LEDs to be mounted, with design of circuit equally immutable as specific, particularly because they are mounted according to a set rule, and supplied under an adjustable voltage by a voltage regulator, here a LM 317 T.
Thus, this type of etching is not cited up to present, which would have necessitated for such a provision the elaborated and described utilisation of a such component.